Dulce Vals
by BlushingBlossom
Summary: En aquel momento solo bastaba una cosa para hacer eternamente perfecto. Sus corazones explotando dentro de sus pechos de la misma forma que los fuegos artificiales lo hacían en el cielo, cerrando las ultimas notas, armónicas y apacibles de un dulce vals. Regalo para Elenear28 ¡Felicidades!


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Sakura Cardcaptor, sus personajes y lugares no me pertenecen, lo tome solo para dar un poco de amor escrito a una persona muy especial. Sin ánimos de lucro, claro está._

 _Nota especial: Hermosa Esposa, después de la metidota de pata que hice en el grupo, no me queda más que decir, ¡Disfrútalo! Tienen mucho de mi corazoncito. Creo que terminare viendo completo el anime y Shipeando ShaoranxSakura. Ah! Y TouyaxYukito xD_

* * *

 _ **Dulce vals**_

* * *

Abrió los ojos con parsimonia, rehusándose a dejar aquella realidad alterna llena de magia y aventuras que le dejaban el pecho burbujeante y el corazón agitado, que eran los sueños.

No podría detenerse a pensar desde cuando tenía aquellos sueños, pero en estos estaba siempre acompañada de un pequeño ser alado de voz chillona y piel tersa y amarilla, buscando y capturando extraños seres de magia en cartas. Desde que empezaron, miles de aventuras habían sido recreadas en su mente y le había llenado el alma y el corazón.

Y en los últimos años, habían sido su resguardo, su balsa de salvación, pues él estaba presente como antaño en cada sueño vivido.

Se sentó en la cama y se restregó los ojos con cuidado.

Fijó su mirada esmeralda en la desgastada figura de un pequeño oso de peluche sobre la mesa de noche:

¡Buenos días Shaoran! su entusiasmo habitual renovado con la visión del pequeño oso.

Habían pasado cerca de cuatro años desde el día en que, con la prisa y la ansiedad pulsando tras su corazón agitado, Sakura se había despedido en una concurrida terminal de quien hasta aquel momento fuese su mejor amigo.

Le había costado por lo menos un par de meses y largas charlas con la almohada, para por fin darse cuenta de sus sentimientos por Shaoran.

Decidida y esperanzada, había puesto alma, corazón y lágrimas en la fabricación de un pequeño oso de peluche alado, poniendo en él, cada gramo y partícula de sus sentimientos.

Una pizca de corazón y esperanza de volverlo a ver en las alas, ternura y cierta admiración en los botones que fungían de ojos, alegría y entusiasmo en las costuras de su sonrisa, unos brazos confortables, abiertos de par en par a la espera de aquel abrazo prometido.

En respuesta había recibido de igual forma un regalo en forma de promesa, creado por las propias manos de aquel dulce chico y que le había hecho compañía cada día desde su partida.

" _¿Puedo llamarlo Sakura?"_ el recuerdo de su voz resonó en su cabeza, con la misma claridad que aquel lejano día. Una sonrisa se escurrió por su rostro, había una leyenda alrededor, que contaba que cuando dos personas se querían mutuamente, se entregaban osos de peluche nombrados como su creador, para responder a los sentimientos del otro, si esto sucedía, ambas personas se amarían por siempre.

En el momento justo en que Sakura extendía la mano para acariciar la suave cabeza del juguete, su madre abrió la puerta de su habitación.

— ¡Buenos días pequeña! — le dijo con su rostro sonriente y lleno de amor maternal — ¿Nos acompañas a desayunar?

—Por supuesto!

Bajó de la cama y se calzó con sus pantuflas favoritas, se unió a su madre quien la recibió en un cálido abrazo, como de costumbre, aderezado con un beso dulce en el tope de sus cabellos castaños.

Mientras bajaban las escaleras de su hogar, hacia el comedor donde las esperaban su hermano y su padre, Nadeshiko preguntó:

—Estás lista para hoy?

Sakura la miró con la intriga brillando en sus grandes ojos, muy similares a los suyos.

—¿El primer día de escuela secundaria? — su madre le respondió con la amable sonrisa que curvaba sus ojos oscuros.

La vergüenza se dejó entrever en el sonrojo que inmediatamente cubrió su rostro.

¡Como lo había olvidado!

¡Había hablado tanto sobre el asunto el fin de semana junto a Tomoyo y justo ahora se olvidaba!

—Claro! ¡Eso! ¡Pero por supuesto que sí! — dijo con rapidez tratando de encubrir lo evidente.

— No es que fuera necesario que me gritaras al oído, monstruo — ese era Touya, su insufrible hermano mayor, que ocupaba cualquier momento oportuno para molestarle. Se puso de pie de su asiento en la mesa y dejó caer su gran mano sobre los ya desordenados cabellos de Sakura para desordenarlos aún más.

Sakura había logrado crecer unos cuantos centímetros, pero no los necesarios como para cumplir su sueño infantil de venganza contra su hermano. Pero algún día lo lograría.

Se sentaron a la mesa y desayunaron en la calma usual de la familia Kinomoto. Minutos después, Sakura jugaba distraída con el agua jabonosa del fregadero hasta que, nuevamente su madre le habló:

— ¿No se te hace tarde para algo?

Dando un respingo muy evidente y causándole una carcajada a su hermano que para el momento ya salía de su casa, mientras ella daba tropezones por la cocina y el comedor.

Se dio una ducha rápida, peinó su cabello y en pocos minutos estaba de vuelta en la entrada de su casa, ataviada con su nuevo e impecable uniforme de la secundaria Tomoeda, dando vueltecitas bajo la melancólica mirada de sus padres.

Se despidió con un beso a cada uno de ellos, y hecho a andar.

El camino era tan hermoso como siempre, con sus árboles de cerezo florecidos revoloteando con el aire fresco de la primavera.

A unas cuadras de salir de su casa, el tumulto de estudiantes se hizo presente y Sakura se mezcló con experticia entre los grupos de amigos que caminaban a su alrededor. Una irregular ansiedad se apodero de ella haciéndola retorcerse los dedos y detenerse a escasos pasos de la puerta de entrada de su nueva escuela.

Se permitió darle una analítica mirada al edificio. Estaba de más decir que era enorme, una estructura barroca y antigua que le daba más aspecto de museo que de escuela, contrastando con la novedosa y moderna estructura del patio central y las puertas de entrada. Sin embargo, la institución tenía un aire imponente que a Sakura le oprimía el corazón.

Se arregló la falda impoluta de su uniforme en un gesto nervioso, suspiró, eliminó las inexistentes motas de polvo de su saco negro y reacomodó su cabello.

— ¡Bien! ¡Todo va a estar bien! — se dijo tras un asentimiento de cabeza para darse ánimos

— Qué bueno ver que mantienes las viejas costumbres…— Sakura respingo ante la suave voz que habló a sus espaldas y con el aliento contenido se dio media vuelta

— Shaoran…

— Buenos días, Sakura

Ahí estaba, después de un largo tiempo, la delicada media sonrisa de Shaoran, únicamente dedicada a ella.

Apenas y había cambiado en los últimos años, los ojos marrones, el cabello castaño tan desaliñado como siempre, la sonrisa discreta. Había crecido unos cuantos centímetros y ahora era un poco más alto que ella, pero seguía manteniendo la figura delgada y saludable de siempre.

El corazón de Sakura se agitó cuando sus ojos se enfocaron en la vestimenta que portaba.

El pantalón oscuro, el saco del mismo color, la camisa blanca y la corbata, de igual forma, blanca con líneas rojas. El emblema de la secundaria en el brazo izquierdo.

Y finalmente, recostado en su brazo, el oso de peluche que ella había creado solo para él.

Aquello fue suficiente para que Sakura se lanzara a los confortables brazos de Shaoran, quien la recibió con el mismo ímpetu que ella, fundiéndose en un fuerte abrazo, aquel que había añorado por mucho tiempo.

Él había regresado, y esta vez, para quedarse.

…

La campana que anunciaba el fin de las clases sonó por fin, después de largas y cansadas horas, dando por fin, término a un largo primer día.

Sakura se sentía cansada, y al mismo tiempo eufórica.

Después de reencontrarse con Shaoran, caminaron lado a lado hasta encontrarse con Tomoyo, que como de costumbre, llevaba una cámara en las manos y Sakura no dudaba que había sido único testigo de su reencuentro, solo ella y su cámara.

Tomoyo no dejó de balbucear de cómo había logrado la mejor toma de la "supertierna Sakura" que tanto había estado esperando, mientras caminaban a su salón de clases.

Desafortunadamente, Shaoran no estaba con ellas en la misma clase, sin embargo, acordaron almorzar juntos.

El tiempo del almuerzo no fue suficiente para ponerse al corriente de todas las aventuras que habían vivido en todos esos años separados.

El resto de las clases fue eterno. El corazón de Sakura volviéndose loco con cada vuelta del minutero en el reloj.

Los tres amigos caminaron juntos hasta que llegaron al paso donde Tomoyo se separaba, y fue el turno de Shaoran y Sakura de caminar juntos.

Pasaron por el Parque Pingüino, donde mucho tiempo atrás fuera turno de Shaoran de declarar sus sentimientos.

Como un acuerdo mudo, ambos tomaron camino a los viejos y desgastados columpios del parque.

Hablaron y hablaron por horas, columpiándose a merced del viento primaveral que a tiempos se volvía más frio, mientras el sol se escondía.

Cerca del ocaso, frente a la verja doble de su casa, Sakura habló para decir adiós, solo por aquel día:

— Me alegra que estés de vuelta, Shaoran — había un sonrojo suave y dulce sobre sus pómulos, resaltando la singular belleza de su rostro ante los expectantes ojos del chico frente a ella.

— Me alegra estar de vuelta en casa — sonrió de vuelta.

Había cierta sensación de incomodidad a su alrededor, Sakura no quería decir adiós, pero irremediablemente debían hacerlo.

— Este oso ha estado todos los días junto a mí, creo que es hora de que regrese con su creadora, debe haberla extrañado.

— El oso Shaoran también debe extrañar a su creador, siempre estuvo conmigo — Sakura sonrió tomando en sus manos a su esponjosa creación, ahora que él había vuelto, el nuevo intercambio era una nueva promesa muda.

Estar siempre, uno junto al otro, sin importar que.

…

Retomar su relación fue muy sencillo, las viejas costumbres y tradiciones seguían ahí, en el fondo de su subconsciente, latente e intacto, solo a la espera del momento adecuado.

Los almuerzos juntos, las caminatas por el parque, las horas columpiándose al sol de la tarde, las largas charlas.

Las tortuosas reuniones en la sala de estudios donde Shaoran intentaba explicarle a Sakura las ecuaciones de tercer grado o las conjugaciones en pasado participio y Sakura intentaba entenderlos.

Las salidas a centros comerciales, con Tomoyo y su cámara al asecho.

No se habían atrevido a darle un nombre o formalidad a su relación, a pesar de los fuertes sentimientos que compartían, pues, muy en su interior, Sakura pensaba que era una acción muy precipitada.

Sin embargo, su corazón se aceleraba al punto de retumbarle en los oídos, cuando por accidente sus dedos tropezaban con los largos y agiles dedos de Shaoran en algún intercambio furtivo.

Una dulce y cálida corriente eléctrica le traspasaba el cuerpo cuando tenían que apretujarse entre una multitud en algún pequeño elevador del centro comercial y sus brazos se tocaban.

O el evidente sonrojo y vergüenza se apoderaba de su rostro cuando Tomoyo la atrapaba, y grababa, observando a escondidas el rostro concentrado de Shaoran durante sus sesiones de estudio.

Y así, un año pasó.

Con sus estaciones cambiantes, trayendo nuevas sensaciones y recuerdos al ya inflado corazón de Sakura.

Por su parte, Shaoran era una historia completamente distinta.

Anhelaba tanto aquella parte de Sakura que no podía tener.

Adoraba cada uno de los sonrojos fugaces que adornaban su dulce rostro.

Ansiaba con desesperación que los usuales agiles dedos alrededor del bastón en gimnasia se entorpecieran alrededor de un insulso lápiz y se rozaran con los suyos.

Quería enmarcar la bella y cándida sonrisa de la joven delante de un buen chiste o un _B+_ en ese examen por el que había estudiado tanto. El brillo travieso que despedían sus ojos cuando fantaseaba con algún día vengarse de su hermano.

Y odiaba casi con la misma fuerza con que la quería, los escasos diez centímetros que separaban sus manos al caminar.

Se había vuelto casi una necesidad imperiosa tomar su mano.

Sus dedos se agitaban ansiosos en busca del cobijo de los contrarios, tersos, suaves y cálidos.

Pero Shaoran no se atrevía.

— Ha pasado casi un año desde que volviste ¿Cuándo le dirás lo que sientes? — Tomoyo habló rompiendo la tranquilidad relativa de una media tarde cálida de inicios de verano, mientras observaban a Sakura dar vueltas sobre sí misma en el aire. Se había enlistado en el club de animadoras de la secundaria y cada jueves a media tarde, tenía prácticas.

Shaoran y Tomoyo esperaban por ella durante esas tardes y compartían en silencio lado a lado e irremediablemente se habían hecho más cercanos.

Shaoran suspiró cansado — Ella ya lo sabe

— Bueno, entonces ¿Cuándo le pedirás que sea tu novia? — la morena hablo con total sinceridad mientras grababa como Sakura realizaba un _toe touch_ aéreo a la perfección.

Shaoran muy pocas veces se sonrojaba, regularmente cuando era captado infraganti mirando a Sakura o cuando esta y la palabra novia, estaban en la misma oración.

— Yo... Este... Yo no... Yo no sé cómo — admitió enterrando la cabeza entre sus rodillas y jugueteando con la hierba que crecía bajo sus pies.

— El festival de Hanabi se acerca, es un evento muy bonito — dijo su amiga como si nada.

Shaoran tenía mucho tiempo sin vivir un Hanabi. Recordaba vagamente las explosiones coloridas, la gente amontonados en una planicie expectantes mirando hacia el cielo, la comida y demás.

— Y apuesto a que Sakura se vería hermosa en un kimono tradicional. Yo podría confeccionarle uno. En colores pasteles con motivos de flores...

Shaoran dejo de prestar atención a partir de "Sakura con un kimono" y ante la imagen, brillante jovial y hermosa, los colores se le subieron al rostro de nuevo.

Las cómplices palabras de su amiga no dejaron de rondar los pensamientos de Shaoran por al menos una semana.

Y a un par de días del gran evento, se decidió.

Ninguna preparación mental previa lo predispuso para enfrentarse a la total falta de léxico y el tartamudeo que apareció en el momento justo en que se disponía a hablar con Sakura.

— ¿Shaoran? ¿Te sientes bien? — Sakura sonaba preocupada por el joven ante el evidente sonrojo que mostraba y la clara falta de habilidad oral, que, si bien siempre había sido su fuerte, ahora se veía totalmente en deficiencia ante sus balbuceos ininteligibles.

—Sí, me siento completamente bien — la voz le tembló un poco antes de respirar profundo y continuar — Sakura, quiero preguntarte algo…

La aludida lo miró fijo a los ojos y asintió, alentándolo a proseguir — Sakura… ¿Te gustaría acompañarme al Festival de Hanabi?

La sorpresa en el rostro de la chica se hizo más que evidente con el sonrojo que se hizo presente en cuanto las entremezcladas palabras de Shaoran cobraron sentido para ella. Con la voz temblorosa y los ojos brillantes de emoción respondió en apenas un susurro: — Me encantaría. Podríamos ir a comer antes — se rasco la nuca un poco nerviosa al tiempo que cruzaba los pies uno frente al otro y rascaba la parte trasera de su pierna derecha — O tal vez después.

—¿Claro! ¿Te parece que pase por ti a las siete en cuatro en punto? ¿O nos vemos en algún lugar?

—Que pases por mi seria lindo — dijo aún más sonrojada si eso era posible.

—Entonces estaré justo aquí, el viernes a las cuatro en punto.

—Te estaré esperando — se acercó dos pasos y de puntitas, dejo caer un dulce beso en la mejilla de Shaoran, dejándolo estupefacto.

Sakura corrió y atravesó velozmente la pequeña extensión verde que separaba el pórtico de la entrada principal de su casa. Cerro la puerta con sumo cuidado y tras un suspiro se dejó caer, resbalando la espalda por la superficie de madera.

Soltó un chillido emocionado y se abrazó a sí misma.

No podía creerlo ¡Shaoran la había invitado a una cita!

¡Su primera cita!

Los nervios la abrazaron con fuerza y la zozobra se hico tangente en un fuerte sonrojo. Llevo sus manos, que estaban frías por la emoción, sus mejillas en un vano intento de cubrir el sonrojo.

¡La emoción la estaba ganando! Apretó sus mejillas y se movió de lado a lado tratando de contener su propio entusiasmo.

—Veo que estas muy alegre hoy — abrió los ojos sorprendida al escuchar aquella voz.

—¡Mamá! — se levantó del suelo y corrió a sus brazos

—Ha pasado algo especial hoy ¿No es así? Vi por la ventana al joven Li…

Un nuevo chillido salió de sus labios y no pudo contener sus siguientes palabras:

—¡Shaoran me ha invitado al Festival de Hanabi, Mamá! ¡En una cita!

La emoción de su hija era tan evidente y contagiosa que Nadeshiko no pudo evitar sonreír

—¡Estoy tan contenta, Mamá! ¡Oh! ¡Debemos ir de compras! ¡Necesito un yukata! ¿O será mejor un kimono? ¿Tú que dices?

Entonces juntas se sumergieron en una amena charla sobre colores, diseños y accesorios, que termino en una graciosa anécdota de como su madre casi muere de un golpe de calor la primera vez que uso un kimono.

Las cálidas risas llegaron hasta la sala de estar desde la cocina donde dos hombres, sentados uno frente al otro, se miraban con las cejas enarcadas.

—No podemos dejar que eso suceda. — Habló muy serio, el menor, sentado en el sillón de dos plazas. Tenía las piernas y los brazos cruzados en una clara muestra de molestia, dejando totalmente olvidado el programa televisivo sobre grutas naturales que unos momentos atrás estaba mirando.

— No es para tanto — Fujitaka habló sin despegar la vista del libro sobre extracción de fósiles que leía.

— Nunca me gustó ese mocoso.

—Es un buen chico.

— Se fue por tres años.

—Nunca la hizo llorar, aun cuándo se fue — El razonamiento dejó momentáneamente sin argumento al joven de piel morena.

Físicamente él y su padre eran tan parecidos como su hermana a su madre, sin embargo, sus personalidades eran diametralmente distintas.

Ahí donde Touya era seriedad y cejas fruncidas, Fujitaka era puras sonrisas y amabilidad

Para Touya era casi imposible concebir la idea del mounstro creciendo más allá de lo que el podía asimilar, y la idea de Sakura en una cita era algo imposible de digerir

— Solo tiene catorce años — Refunfuño de malas pulgas.

— Creo recordar que fue la edad en que conociste a Yuki. *

El aludido frunció el ceño a un punto tal, que sus espesas cejas oscuras se tocaron.

Escucharon las fuertes pisadas de Sakura en dirección a la segunda planta y segundos después el dulce rostro de Nadeshiko se asomó por el borde de la puerta

— Touya, cariño, tienes suerte de que esté tan emocionada como para pasar desapercibida tu charla con papá, pero no debes ser tan rencoroso. Son niños después de todo.

 **...**

Al atardecer del siguiente día, una emocionada Tomoyo saltaba sobre si misma a la espera de ser recibida en el hogar Kinomoto.

Llevaba consigo un sinfín de bocetos, muestras de telas y diseños listos para ser seleccionados y traídos a la vida por sus talentosas manos.

La tarde pasó amena en compañía de su mejor amiga y prima y de su madre, que alegres daban sus mejores puntos de vista sobre la creación en proceso.

Para cuando la noche cayó, y la redonda luna de verano hizo su aparición, Tomoyo había traído a la vida el diseño más hermoso que sus manos pudieron haber confeccionado en mucho tiempo.

Adoraba confeccionar atuendos para Sakura, pues esta los portaba con tal elegancia y entusiasmo que le daban un aire casi mágico a sus creaciones.

El modelo era de un rosa pálido en la parte superior, con un degradado a un rosa más oscuro, casi rojo en los bajos de la falda.

De una tela muy delgada que se camuflaba a la perfección con el trasfondo de algodón blanco, simulaba el estilo tradicional de un kimono, con sus mangas largas y amplias que caían hasta el medio muslo, combinando perfectamente el degradado con la falda, que era amplia y voluminosa, en un perfecto equilibrio entre lo moderno, lo tradicional y el toque jovial siempre presente en los vestuarios de la muchacha.

A mitad del vestido, se ceñía un apretado obi de satén, en color lila que combinaba y resaltaba los bordados de flores del atuendo.

Era la combinación perfecta de un kimono y un vestido estilo princesa, con la frescura de un yukata sencillo, y la elegancia propia de Sakura.

Los accesorios consistían en un broche de piedras con forma de la flor que nombraba a su amiga, una bolsita tradicional de piel y algodón de un rosa suave y las usuales sandalias.

...

Sábado por la tarde llego demasiado rápido al parecer de Sakura.

En menos tiempo del que esperaba estaba frente al espejo, observando minuciosamente como la luz se reflejaba en la tela de su vestimenta, mientras Nadeshiko cernía el obi alrededor de su pequeña cintura.

—¿No crees que es demasiado?

—A mi parecer es bastante modesto. Es elegante y sutil

—Me refiero al hecho de que Tomoyo lo haya hecho exclusivamente para la ocasión.

—Bueno, tu más que nadie conoce a Tomoyo, sabes que lo hace de corazón y que solo espera que disfrutes del día y te veas hermosa.

La singular vergüenza dio paso a una sensación incomparable de cariño hacia su mejor amiga y se juró así misma que dejaría que esta la grabase a como se le antojara.

Vestida y bien peinada, el corazón de Sakura empezó a dar saltos esporádicos en su pecho, provocándole un suave sonrojo sobre sus mejillas de porcelana que le daba un aspecto adorable, y que sin duda era lo que motivaba el ágil dedo de su madre sobre el botón de captura de la cámara fotográfica.

Tres minutos antes de las cuatro en punto, el timbre sonó, y antes de que Sakura pudiera reaccionar, Touya ya estaba en la puerta.

Escucho apenas unos murmullos de su parte y la voz serena y calma de Shaoran respondiéndole.

Touya regreso sobre sus pasos y habló: — Un mocoso te busca.

Con el corazón apretado, Sakura salió al encuentro de Shaoran y con prisa cerró la puerta tras su espalda.

Lo tomo por los hombros y le empujo hasta que salieron del pórtico y se perdieron de vista de las posibles miradas furtivas de sus padres.

—Te ves asombrosa Sakura. — Shaoran fue el primero en hablar, después de detenerse y girarse para mirarla de frente. El halago provoco un fuerte sonrojo en Sakura que Shaoran fue incapaz de odiar.

Dándole una mirada apreciativa, Sakura observo que Shaoran vestida un sencillo yukata verde oscuro, con bordados muy similares al de su vestido en color dorado y no dudo que las manos de Tomoyo también estuvieron allí. — Tú también luces muy bien.

Shaoran sonrió y tendió su mano hacia ella, no sin antes limpiarla discretamente en su yukata —Entonces, ¿Me acompañas al festival?

Sakura tomo su mano y emprendieron l marcha juntos.

Ir tomada de la mano de Shaoran, con la luz brillante anaranjada del sol a sus espaldas, embarga el corazón de Sakura de una sensación cálida, brillante y abrumadoramente emocionante.

Se dio cuenta entonces de que sus manos encajaban a la perfección, como si llevaran una vida completa entrelazadas la una con la otra.

Y Sakura se sintió completa, se sintió la chica más importante y segura del mundo entero. Se sintió capaz de vencer a los seres más oscuros y salir victoriosa. Solo porque Shaoran le sostenía la mano. Interiormente rezo porque sus manos nunca se separaran.

Después de un tiempo, y a causa de los nervios, su mano empezó a sudar tan copiosamente, que el miedo la embargó de golpe y con fuerza.

¿Qué pensaría Shaoran? ¿Le disgustaría? ¿Y si no la quería volver a sostener de la mano a causa del desagrado?

Entonces, Shaoran soltó su mano.

¡Oh no! ¡No! ¡No podía estar pasando eso!

Sin embargo, Shaoran solo limpió su mano en el costado de su yukata y volvió a extenderla hacia ella.

Rápidamente Sakura imitó su acción y con una sonrisa de disculpa, le tomo la mano nuevamente.

Caminaron así hasta el parque central, donde ya había mucha gente a espera que la festividad comenzara.

En la entrada del parque había un stand que repartía programas y abanicos a los asistentes.

El parque estaba a rebosar de personas y puestos ambulantes de comida y juegos.

Con sus estómagos rugientes se sentaron juntos en el primer puesto que vendiera tortilla de huevo que encontraron.

Pasaron su tiempo jugando en los puestos ambulantes, donde Shaoran ganó para Sakura un gracioso león de peluche con alas al que nombraron _Kero_.

Pasearon por los jardines de flores tomados de la mano, encendieron luces de bengala y en secreto pidieron que aquello que tenían no se terminara pronto. Cuando la noche se cerró, se sentaron lado a lado en la parte más baja de la planicie, cerca de la orilla del lago que dominaba la mayor parte del parque y en silencio observaron el cielo estrellado a la espera de las coloridas explosiones de luz.

En un susurro, casi con miedo de que el timbre de su voz rompiera la tranquila atmosfera que compartían, Shaoran la llamó: — ¿Sakura?

En el mismo tono, ella respondió el llamado — Shaoran…

—Tú... — los nervios le cerraban la garganta y hacían imposible que las palabras salieran — ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo? ¿Cómo mi novia?

La sorpresa fue evidente en el rostro de Sakura. Se llevó las manos a la boca y sus grandes y brillantes se abrieron al límite físico de su rostro.

Su respuesta fue absorbida por el viento y elevada por los aires creando una hermosa reacción en cadena.

Sakura se lanzó a los brazos de Shaoran mientras murmuraba muchos y rápidos _"¡Si quiero!"_ , mientras en ese momento justo, aquel en el que Shaoran cerraba sus brazos alrededor de ella, las explosiones luminosas se adueñaban del manto oscuro que era el cielo, pintándolo de colores y formas, arrancando suspiros de asombro y gritos de júbilo del resto de los espectadores.

En aquel momento solo bastaba una cosa para hacer eternamente perfecto.

Con mucho cuidado, casi con miedo, Shaoran acerco su rostro sereno al sonrojado de Sakura y dejó caer sus suaves labios en el más ligero contacto sobre los suyos.

Sus corazones explotando dentro de sus pechos de la misma forma que los fuegos artificiales lo hacían en el cielo, cerrando las ultimas notas, armónicas y apacibles de un dulce vals.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones que debo aclarar:** Este es un AU y pido disculpas si algo esta muuuy fuera de contexto. No hice mención al hecho de la cazadora de cartas y la magia, por que como dije no me he visto el anime y/o leído el manga. Así que esta es lo más apegado que pude hacer de acuerdo a mis interpretaciones.

Yuki: Tengo la vaga noción de que estos se conocieron antes de los catorce, pero quise ponerlo así para que diera un cierto equilibrio y diera el efecto que quería sobre Touya. No sé si lo logró o no, pero espero que no haya molestado. Tampoco sé si estás de acuerdo con el ship, (si sirve de algo vi un video donde estos dos se besan, so… de ahí lo tomé xD)

El título: Viene de que me inspire mucho con los OST de Kimi no na wa y Koe no Katachi, y para mi suenan a vals, pero también, los vals son muy lentos, dan la oportunidad de disfrutar la pieza con la otra persona, así que me dio una bonita referencia a los tiempos de Shaoran y Sakura en su relación.

Por último, pero no menos importante

 **Agradecimientos que debo agradecer:** Cora hermosa divina, que incluso regresando del viaje y durante este me ayudo. Ah! Y también por no desviarse de Chile a México con la motosierra y matarme cuando la cagué.

Con amor:

 _ **Yo**_


End file.
